In general, conventional floodwalls represent permanent structures with fixed heights to protect buildings or lands from flood damage. Although these permanent structures are functional in providing the flood protection, they do not aesthetically blend well with adjacent environment and can negatively impact scenery. In addition, permanent floodwalls obstruct pedestrian and automobile traffic. Therefore, there is a need for a floodwall system that can be deployed quickly before a storm and can be displaced or concealed when no storm is imminent.